Overhead stowage bins of commercial aircraft are required to stay closed during turbulence and all other flight conditions. To satisfy this requirement, the bins are equipped with dual retention latch mechanisms, which have redundant latches. A bin is opened only if all of its redundant latches are released simultaneously. In addition, force for releasing the latches should be sufficient to prevent uncommanded opening under all flight conditions.
A dual retention latch mechanism may include a mechanical actuation linkage for opening a bin. The linkage should satisfy the following constraints: it should apply a sufficient force to release both latches simultaneously; and it should be simple and easy to operate with a single hand.
Due to these constraints, the mechanical linkages in commercial aircraft are typically heavy and complex. In a commercial aircraft having sixty bins, for instance, the linkages can add more than one hundred pounds of weight to the aircraft. This additional weight increases fuel costs and other aircraft operating costs.